


Assumptions

by ms__sarcastic



Series: Observations [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms__sarcastic/pseuds/ms__sarcastic
Summary: Peter was oblivious. MJ was intimidating. And Ned just wanted his coffee.Sequel to Observations
Relationships: Peter Parker/Michelle Jones
Series: Observations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631161
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Peter

Peter would be lying if he said that the last couple months hadn't been super awkward. After MJ's outburst, his friends and the entire decathlon team elected to ignore it. Well, for the most part. Flash, obnoxious as always, would occasionally bring it up when they saw something on the news about Spider-Man.

"Oh, look MJ, it's your boyfriend."

He would immediately shut up when MJ gave him a glare and in some cases, a gentle twisting of his arm behind his back. Either way, no one dared bring it up or else face the wrath of MJ. And for some reason, it bothered Peter.

Everyone choosing to ignore it, including MJ, meant that he couldn't ask her if she meant it. Because if she did, that meant that MJ liked Peter. Well she liked Spider-Man. But weren't they one and the same?

"No, Peter," Ned sighed. He was getting tired of this conversation. "It's not the same thing."

"Why not?" Peter whined. "I'm the one behind the mask. I'm the one risking his life to save people. Why can't Spider-Man and Peter be one and the same?"

"Because as far as everyone knows, Spider-Man is not an 18 year old senior," Ned said, returning back to his forgotten physics homework. He adjusted himself on the floor next to Peter's bed. "Because you know, that's the point of keeping a secret identity. To remain two different people. Ring a bell?"

"I know. You're right. It just kind of sucks."

"Why? Because the girl you like likes your alter ego and not you?"

"Exactly."

"Then why not just tell her you're Spider-Man. Maybe then she'll have feelings for you through transference."

Peter groaned and spun around in his desk chair. "Ned, you know why I can't do that. Besides I don't think that would even work."

"Why not just talk to her?"

"Talk to her? Have you gone mad? Absolutely not!" Peter scoffed. "Why would I willingly subject myself to ridicule by trying to talk to her. I'll look like a bumbling idiot in front of her."

"It's not like you haven't before."

"Ned! I'm serious."

"So am I." Ned got up from the floor and walked to where Peter was sitting and slapped him.

"Dude!"

"Talk to her," Ned replied. "Or else you're going to drive yourself crazy."

"Fine, I'll talk to her. Tomorrow."

Tomorrow came and went without Peter talking to MJ. Then days passed. Days turned into weeks and soon enough a full two months had passed without Peter mentioning Spider-Man. He had been too busy throwing himself into his work. Building new suits and spider gadgets and all around consuming himself with Spider-Man.

Ned would continuously give him looks whenever MJ was around, but he chose to ignore it. It wasn't until a Friday night study session/ movie marathon that Peter had to confront what he'd been strategically avoiding.

Halfway through the night they had abandoned their homework and Ned had claimed his place at the armchair and began browsing Netflix for a binge worthy tv show. Peter settled on the floor since MJ and her long legs had claimed the couch. Her nose was buried in her book, not a typical book, but her sketchbook. For the past half hour she had been focusing on drawing Flash from the morning when a freshman spilled water on his crotch. The look on his face when he realized he looked like he peed himself was too good not to draw she had said.

May came out of her room to get herself a cup of tea. "Do you kids want a snack?"

"Yes please," Ned said.

"I'll help," MJ offered. She haphazardly threw her sketchbook on the couch and followed May into the kitchen.

"Ooh, how about Lucifer?" Ned asked. "It has an 87% rating on Rotten Tomatoes."

"I think I saw someone on YouTube talking about it. Let's do it ." Peter gets up off the floor and moves their books to the table. As he sat on the couch, MJ's sketchbook slid off. Peter bent over to pick it up and froze at the drawing on the opened page. Or rather drawings. They were all of him. Well him in his Spider-Man suit. There were a couple of older ones that looked like the day in D.C. Some appeared to be newer, such as him with his mask over his nose, crouched on a rooftop and eating a sandwich.

Someone clearing their throat caused him to look up. There stood MJ with an unreadable expression, two bowls of popcorn in her hands. Peter immediately shut the book and tossed it to the side.

"It fell and I-"

"It's fine," MJ said bluntly. She set the popcorn down and sat at the opposite side of the couch. It was dark, but Peter could see the faintest whisper of a blush on MJ's cheeks. "Just drop it."

"Were those drawings of Spider-Man?" Ned asked.

"And you're not dropping it."

"So its true!"

"Ned-"

"You do like Spider-Man!"

"I don't like Spider-Man!"

Peter and Ned stood frozen in shock at MJs outburst. Normally she was cool and collected and she never lost her temper.

"Then why did you say you did?" Peter asked, hoping it wouldn't set her off again.

MJ sighed. "You guys wouldn't leave it alone. So I said the first person I could think of."

Peter contemplates his next words carefully. "So why Spider-Man?"

Michelle sighed, looking down to avoid their gazes. "No on knows who he is, right? So even if I had. A crush on him he would know. And honestly, he's not that bad."

Peter and Ned stared at her. She fidgeted in her spot, uncomfortable with the attention on her. Peter could've sworn she was blushing. He didn't she could get embarrassed.

He assumed wrong.


	2. Betty

If you had told MJ that she would be at a girls sleepover, she would've laughed in your face. But here she was, in the organized and pristine room of one Betty Brant. Months ago she wouldn't have ever agreed to this.

But months ago she was not the same girl she was now. She had friends. like actual friends who she could talk with and make jokes. Sure Ned and Peter were great, but it was nice to get to hang out with a girl every once in a while. so when Betty started hanging around more (she had a thing for Ned) MJ became friends with her. During a random lunch discussion, MJ may have let it slip that she'd never been to a sleepover before. Ned immediately invited her over to join one of their nerd sleepovers, before Betty intervened and said that she needed a proper slumber party with girls, snacks, and definitely no boys. Betty was not taking no for an answer and suddenly MJ found herself with her bag packed and on her way to the Brant household.

Betty's mother had opened the door and welcomed her. Their home was very organized and MJ couldn't help but notice that Mrs. Brant was just an older version of Betty. Betty came down the stairs and immediately led her to her bedroom. 

Betty was currently on the hunt for the only black polish she possessed for mani-pedis, so Michelle took the opportunity to look around. she observed that Betty kept things very neat and organized, a habit probably passed down from her mother. her eyes landed to a very familiar pen on Betty's desk, sticking out against the general pinkness of the room. 

"Betty, is that Ned's star wars pen?"

Betty, who had been rummaging around in her bathroom, popped her head out. "What?"

Michelle eyed the desk with a smirk and suddenly Betty ran out of the bathroom, making a beeline for the desk. Michelle rushed up off from her space on the floor and made it to the desk before Betty could stop her. She used her height to her advantage and held up the pen, away from Betty's reach.

"This _is_ Ned's pen," she said in triumph. "He's been going crazy looking for this for weeks. And you had it this whole time?"

Betty gave up trying to get the pen back and sat on her bed, scarlet from embarrassment. "He lent it to me a few weeks ago and I found it when I was cleaning out my backpack. I was going to return it to him, I swear."

"When?"

"I don't know. Soon."

"Or did you plan on keeping it because you like him?" Betty glared at Michelle's smug expression. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Maybe. What do you care?"

"I think it's kinda cute."

Betty stared at her with an unreadable expression. "Hmm, wouldn't peg you as a romantic."

Michell snorted. "I'm not. All I'm saying is that you and Ned would be really cute together."

Betty rolled her eyes. "Sure. Whatever you say. I just think it's funny how you're this stoic person who pretends to not have feelings when you do."

Michelle smirked. "You'll never know. "

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Trying to ignore conversations about your feelings," Betty said matter of factly. "I think it's cute that you're afraid to talk about your feelings. Makes you more human."

Betty disappeared back into her bathroom to finish looking for her nail polish. Michelle still not had moved from her place. She set the pen back where she found it and walked into Betty's bathroom. Betty was on her knees, looking under her sink.

"Found the black!" she exclaimed as she sat up.

"I'm not afraid of talking about feelings. I just don't like to "

"Because you're afraid."

Michelle huffed and walked back out to the room. Betty followed and placed her nail supplies on her nightstand, sitting on the bed. She motioned for MJ to sit beside her. 

"Hand please." MJ complied placed her hand in Betty's Betty began the process of filing her nails. 

"What makes you think I'm afraid?" Michelle asked. 

"You always change the subject when people ask more personal level stuff."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Name one instance?"

Betty thought for a moment, pausing her filing. "The Spiderman thing?"

Michelle's eyes widened. Oh. That. "What about Spiderman?"

Betty grabbed her black polish and began painting MJ's nails. "Well, first of all, Harry asked you out and you said no. So when Ned asked you if it was because of someone else you said Spiderman."

"So?"

"Nobody knows his identity, not even you. I figured you said to him for that specific reason. "

"Because no one knows his identity?"

"It's an easy out. No one can really do anything about it. How many girls do you think to have a crush on Spiderman? Probably a lot, including Liz." Betty motioned fro Michelle's other hand. "Now I think you said it as a cover."

"A cover?"

"Yes."

"For what?"

"For who you really like?"

Michelle scoffed. "I said it so they would leave me alone. I don't actually like anyone. So congratulations on being half right."

"But-"

"I'm going to grab a glass of water. Do you want something?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Okay." Michelle grabbed her phone and headed downstairs to where Mrs. Brant was in the kitchen. 

Betty smiled. She thought MJ would avoid the question. She had a feeling Michelle _did_ like someone. Someone she knew.

Seeing as Michelle had evaded the conversation, Betty assumed right. 


	3. Gwen

She smoothed out her skirt and fixed her headband as she entered through the doors of midtown high. Transferring halfway through her senior year was not ideal but her father was promoted to Queens, meaning they had to relocate, and she needed to attend a school in the district. Gwen Stacy was nothing if not resourceful. she would make the best of the situation and deal with it. She already had gotten her acceptance into Empire State University and just needed to finish her year with top marks and not worry about anything else.

Of course, even the best thought out plans have wrenches thrown in. one by the name of Peter Parker. He was in most of her advanced classes and she saw him almost every day. He was extremely nice, like almost too nice, and was always walking around with a girl and guy she would later learn were named Ned and Michelle. She needed to know more information and who better than the resident valedictorian, Betty Brant, aka Ned's girlfriend.

Gwen had been in school a few days when the blonde introduced herself. Gwen and Betty had instantly hit it off, similar in more ways than one. So when Betty greeted her at her locker before school, she saw her opportunity to get the 411 on the boy occupying her mind. 

"Hey Betty, how well do you know peter?"

"Peter as in Peter Parker?"

"Yes, that would be the one."

"Pretty well considering he's my boyfriend's best friend. He's actually one of my best friends too. What did you need to know?"

"Is he single?"

Betty looked at her with a funny expression on her face. "Technically, yes, he's single but-"

"That's good to know." Gwen cut Betty off and walked over the boy when she saw him arriving at his locker. he was alone. perfect.

Gwen walked up to him and casually bumped into him, dropping her books. Peter instantly knelt down and helped her collect her belongings. 

"Oh my gosh, sorry, "she said. "I'm such a klutz."

"Don't worry about it,'Peter smiled. "I've been known to be clumsy a lot myself."

"Thank you.."

"Peter."

"Gwen."

"I know."

Gwen quirked an eyebrow. "You do?"

"Yeah, you're the new girl, Betty's friend."

"Yeah, that would be me." The bell rang, signaling five minutes until classes started.

"We should get going, " Peter said. "We don't want to be late."

"Okay." Gwen smiled to herself as Peter walked her to class. He may have been n the same class, but she didn't fail to notice how he gave her sideways glances while they walked. 

And so began the weeks of Peter walking her to class. After their first encounter, Peter invited her to sit with his friends at lunch. Their table was occupied by the Academic Decathlon team, but Gwen didn't mind. She ignored Betty's pointed look and sat next to peter, joining in on conversations and laughing at his jokes. That became their routine, walking to class, eating lunch together, and Gwen flirting with Peter every chance she got. and yet they hardly spoke outside of school.

It was almost as if whatever Gwen tried, Peter only saw her as a friend. Gwen was beginning to get a sneaking suspicion that it may have had something to do with a certain curly-haired girl. her first clue was when she realized that Michelle didn't like her. Peter had brushed it off stating how Michelle doesn't like anybody and takes a while to get used to people. Betty assures her that's how she was with everyone and that she shouldn't take it personally. but she did.

Gwen didn't get Michelle Jones. She was tall, smart, and admittedly gorgeous. Yet the girl acted as if she didn't notice or even care. She showed up to school in the most boring drab outfits that Gwen had ever seen. Her mother always told her that her appearance mattered and here was a girl who proceeded to act mysteriously and woefully honest all at the same time. 

Gwen thought that maybe Peter liked her or vice-versa, but by the time April rolled around, she could tell that nothing was happening between them. at all. so she took it upon herself to ask Peter to prom. the boy had been surprised and caught off guard and Gwen considered how someone could be so clueless. she had made her interest in him very clear. 

"So what do you say?"

Peter rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Can I get back to you on that?"

It took everything in her power to remain nonchalant. "Of course."

She got a feeling of dread in her stomach. If he didn't say yes initially it's because he wasn't interested, or worse, going to ask someone else. she proceeded to not get her hopes up when Peter found her before lunch.

"I'd love to go to prom with you." He held out a flower, one she noted they were selling in the cafeteria for prom season. She smiled and accepted it, allowing him to walk her to lunch. They sat by Betty and Ned, spending the lunch period talking about plans for prom, not failing to notice Michelle was nowhere to be seen.

Prom was a night to remember. Surprisingly, Michelle did go to prom. She went with Harry Osborn, even if Michelle did say that they were only friends. Gwen had a blast, even if she did notice Peter giving Michelle looks when he thought no one was looking. Gwen wasn't going to deny that it didn't hurt. But he had chosen her. Wasn't that proof that he liked her?

The rest fo senior year flew by. Graduation was honestly a bore compared to the rager that Flash decided to throw. She showed a little late due to Peter not answering her texts. By the time he finally did, she was halfway to the party and he said he'd meet her there. She walked in a instantly was hit with the smell of alcohol and teenage desperation. She found Ned and Betty and they found a spot int the kitchen to talk. Gwen couldn't deny she felt like a third wheel with Peter gone. It wasn't even the first time he flaked on her. It started off as only once in a while but eventually, he was flaking more often. Everyone chalked it up to how he always was, but Gwen felt like there was something he wasn't telling her. 

Ned and Betty excused themselves to go dance so Gwen found herself alone.

"Hey, Gwen." Gwen turned around to see Michelle making her way to her. She had a cup in her hand and seemed to be slightly tipsy.

"Hey, Michelle."

"MJ."

"What?"

"My friends call me MJ."

"Are we friends?"

"I would hope so." When Gwen didn't respond, MJ continued. "Where's Peter?"

"He's running late. Said he'd meet me here."

"Sounds like the loser."

"Hey, Michelle, can I ask you a question?"

"I am not drunk. Everything is just a little fuzzy." Michelle immediately responded, holding up her cup. "Flash said he could outdrink me and I could not give him the satisfaction fo being right."

"No, nothing like that," Gwen said. "It's something kinda serious. But maybe now is not the best time to ask-"

"No, go ahead."

"Okay, here goes. Do you have feelings for Peter?"

Michelle's expression immediately sobered up. "What?"

"You heard me."

"I don't know what you think-"

"Just answer the question."

"No." Michelle looked at Gwen with an unreadable expression. "Peter is my friend. Just a friend. why would you even ask me that?"

Gwen sighed, tears welling up. "I guess I was just a little insecure."

"Don't be. Pete loves you, okay. He looks at you like how he looks at gummy worms."

Gwen chuckled, wiping away her tears. "Thanks, MJ."

"Gwen?" the two girls turn to see Peter in the doorway. "Oh my gosh, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You look like you've been crying." 

Before Gwen could come up with a believable excuse, MJ stepped in to help. "Some drunk idiot spilled something on her and it splashed into her eye. We were just flushing out her eye."

"Do you want me to find him-"

"Calm down, macho man," MJ snorts. "Already been dealt with. why don't you go dance with your girlfriend to make up for you tardiness." Peter has the decency to flush at her comment and Gwen gives her an appreciative smile. 

"Alrighty. Thanks again MJ. You're a good friend," Peter says as he leads Gwen to the dance floor.

"Yeah. I'm not that good a friend."

*********************************

Gwen didn't particularly love having to share a dorm, but her roommate wasn't the worst and it was all part of the 'college experience'. The summer had flown by and she had spent every free minute with her friends and her boyfriend. Or at least tried to. 

Peter had become even flakier than before. Double dates, movie nights, and even picnics had been planned and Peter would either show up late or not at all. Whenever she texted him, he would always give some bs excuse. Gwen didn't know what to think of it. 

She tried. She really did, but hse couldn't avoid it any longer when they were all hanging out at a coffee shop off-campus. 

"Where is he?"

"Who?" Ned asked as he looked up from his essay.

"Peter," Gwen said. "This is the third study session he's skipped."

"I'm sure he got caught up with his internship," Betty said.

MJ and Ned gave each other a look. MJ cleared her throat. "Peter's always been this way. If it really bothers you, maybe talk with him?"

So talk with him she did, ending up with both of them in tears. She couldn't keep doing this to herself. She was young and wasting her time on a boy who didn't seem to be as into her as she was into him hurt more than the thought of breaking up.

"So this is it?" Gwen didn't need to look at him to know he was crying.

"I guess so."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We're only 19. it's not like we were going to last forever.'

"Still, you didn't deserve this."

"Peter, be honest. Why are you always flaking out on me?" Gwen asked. "Is it really the internship?"

"Partly."

"And the other part?"

"I can't talk about it. "

"Don't you trust me?"

"It has nothing to do with trust.'

"Then why can't you tell me."

"I just can't."

"Then I don't think I can do this."

"Then I can't stop you."

There it was. He wasn't even going to try to stop her. Gwen grabbed her bag and started heading for the door of his dorm. 

"Goodbye, Peter."

She thought loving Peter would be easy. She thought wrong. 


End file.
